in_search_of_peacefandomcom-20200214-history
Violet Quinn
Violet Quinn or the Great Betrayer. Personality Violet has a strong attitude against everything. She comes off as very harsh and cold but it's apparently her only way of communicating. When she was younger, she took interest in Lizzie as an actual friend, though. She's very sassy and can come off as rude sometimes.Violet Quinn's parents are Vixen and Jonathan Quinn and are assumed to have perished in the Great War. She's 17 in Part One, 22 in Part 2, and 31 currently Appearance Younger Violet has short silver hair worn in a bob cut, and bright red eyes. She wears a dark green and white dress with several ghost insignias along the edges and a ghost insignia as well on her breast pocket, and a black ribbon tied off-center in her hair. Older has bright red eyes, silver hair worn in long braids on both sides of her face with green bows at the ends and a white maid headband. She wears a pink/white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, short sleeves and a green ribbon. She is also Seen with the katana Alucard gave to her and the phrase "Red Magic" appears to be embroidered on her left sleeve. Book One While in school, Violet was shunned and sometimes belittled because of her personality and the fact that she prefers to sit alone. Whilst witnessing Lizzie's encounter with Alucard, she took advantage of the situation by offering to help her by pitting them together. Their fight was later stopped by Cynthia. Later on, Violet was asked by Lizzie to seek council with Queen Victoria about the current state of the government. While in Victoria's castle, Alucard confronted her about her strength and ways to get stronger. She then realized that everyone in her group has some sort of skill or special advantage that made them stronger, hence making them better in her eyes. Book Two Violet joined Alucard to become stronger and kill her friends so that she wouldn't be the weakest anymore. Months pass and Violet is given a katana by Alucard as a primary weapon. Even though she hates swords, she keeps it anyway. When the others make it to Victoria's throne room, she appears eager and willing to destroy all those who made her feel inferior. She was later then constrained and banished by Cynthia to wherever but no longer in Westerrose. Book Three Years pass and Violet in now living in Estria with her best and only acquaintance, Princess Clementine. After seeing airships and Artillery heading for Westerrrose, she spoke with Dillan and pleaded for him to stop the attacks. After failing she set out to Westerrose by horse to speak to Cynthia and apologize for her betrayal. After begging for forgiveness, Violet was sent out to the battlefield as Cynthia's Ambassador Of War. When the war ended, she took Clementine and forgave her for killing Aran just as she had been forgiven by Cynthia. She had 2 children with Zephyr named Roux and Bryn Quinn. Later on, She became Queen Of Estria and fed up with guilt from her daughter, she handed the throne back to Clementine. She's now living in Estria with her family. Abilities Although Violet never used a weapon in Part 1, she was given knives to compensate. She does use a katana in Part 2 and 3. *Knife Throw: Just basic knives thrown at her target, nothing special. Although she can surround her opponent if they're right where she wants them. *Midnight Slash: Violet uses her blade to slash through her opponent in a Dark Purple streak. This is her primary attack. *Holy Knight's Barrage: During The War For The Holy Sword, Violet used a attack that's exclusive to Cynthia's legendary weapon Clarent. No one knows how she did it. Trivia *Violet is a dark color. used to show her personality in contrast to Lizzie's Yellow/Blonde. * Violet is the only character in the series who's been banished from Westerrose. * Violet's mentality is that if anyone's to move forward, at least one sacrifice has to be made. * In all three books, Violet has never called anyone her friend. She Considers Clementine an acquaintance. * In the game, Older Violet uses swords while the younger version uses knives. Category:Characters